ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Atsumo, Keyome and Skurai Academy Exam
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I sighed softly as I walked towards the top of the platform of the all too familiar training grounds which as a young lad, my team and I had shed blood, sweat and tears to get to the level we were at. It was always nice to recall upon all the old memories of having fun in the childhood. All the times I had upset the Kage by trying to get out of training and only agreeing to things with the promise of a great meal in the end. Smirking and holding the laughter to myself, I wondered about the children whom was to be coming here this day to preform the Academy Graduation Test. I had thought that I was coming to the training grounds early, that way I had time to relax and spend time by myself. The biggest reason was to indulge in the habit which everyone around myself despised. Reaching behind myself into the Shinobi pouch, I pulled out a small dark box which flipped open and pulled a cigarette out. Holding it to my lips and retrieving a zippo lighter, I flicked the wick which set it ablaze and lit the tabaccoo. Taking a deep inhalation of the smoke, I exhaled the cool, menthol smoke from my nostrils and sighed in relief. Moving my hands in front of my chest after putting the items all back away, I merely walked up the short path where I came upon the top of the platform and moved to one of the benches. With my hands before my, I entwined my fingers to form the Akimichi Hand Seal and began to work on the technique which I was relentlessly working for the past week or so. So far it was still quiet unsucessful, I had only been able to expand my chest somewhat, but not to the capacity I wanted. Taking another drag of my cigarette, it burnt almost a third of the way through with the breath that was much deeper since I was practicing the technique, and exhaled the smoke once more for my nostils.- Ugh... I’ll never get this down... –I told myself as I undid the seal to remove the cigarette and take a clean breath in.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai arrived at these grounds, a place where they would be doing the academy grad test for two shinobi. Well students were more like it, but soon they would be shinobi of their village destined probably to die in a battle sometime in the future. But if they were lucky they would continue to grow in rank and survive through battles. Her time spent coming here was relatively easy, what with the body flicker technique her and most of the other jounins knew. But even without it, she would arrive earlier than the designated 2 hours the trip would have taken the two students who were coming, she was a speedy girl, if her stamina could keep up with how fast her body would have wanted to move, she probably had the classic cheetah syndrome. Once here, she would check over herself, wearing the Yonshigakure vest with pride ontop of her other clothes. She had with her a kunai/senbon pouch and the Nuibari, a legendary weapon. She too had her normal black mask and to those who don't realize, the normal type of shinobi shoes. She wasn't a girl who had dozens of shoes in her closest, in fact her closest was relatively empty. Once here she would take out some weapons for the tests that were to come from a room down below the arena where they were stored. She set up some targets too, only then did she realize Nobu was there. "Say what they will about you. Nobu can be sneaky.." She comments, pushing agaisnt one of the targets made of hay and liking the feel. She went over and sat at the bench next to him, waiting. Guest_SkuraiHyuga: Getting his hair ready and as perfect as possible, he was ready for today’s exam so he could finally become a genin and get another step forward towards his ninja goal. His parents, seeming to be more excited than Skurai himself, helped him with getting ready. Running towards the village gate Skurai had noticed he has gotten there faster than his comrade Keyome, an academy student from his group that was to be his partner in order to get there. Skurai waited impatiently for Keyome to appear, as the wind blew on his hair he muttered “Having to wait for such a low classed person. Hmph.” he a passed his hand over his hair and waited. DarkKeyome: -His black eye now healed up completely healed up and the stab wound he received just the other day was now completely sealed up. As he pulled himself out of bed, he was more than willing, and more than ready to finish his genin exam. He had started with Sai at one point, but he had used too much chakra that day, and was completely exhausted. But he had improved since all those weeks before. He had been telling the other kids he was a Genin, so they would train with him. Little did they know he was still pretty much an academy student. For weeks he trained with his soon to be peers, and even be-friended some of them. Today he would finish the exam but It seems as though he was assigned to someone else to finish the last course of the exam. His body felt refreshed, his muscles and things were toned up nicely, his birthday was in a few more days. And his body was now starting to from into a more teenage physique. He felt spontaneous and would leap out of his apartment today, he traveled quickly hopping from building to building. It took him about 5 minutes to reach the area he was told to meet with the other genin. He wore a armored outfit, the metal protection on his face was about 15lbs itself, of course it was all for training purposes. He walked slowly to the others, not saying a word at first. In his mouth was a tooth pick, and on his face a pair of sunglasses. He only wore the clothing to restrict the speed that he had built over in the past few weeks while training with the others. “ I’m assuming this is the spot.” He said with a cool voice, placing his hands behind his head in a relaxtaive way.- FallenAngelQaspiel: ::Atsuo Hyuga was fully aware of the meaning this day was to bring. Regardless of it's importance he was not to be rushing around to stress his parents out. He walked aroudn the garden of his own home with a wiker basket folding cloths he would get from the washing line. His smile would never fade as this was no chore but a luxery for him to be responsible for such duties no matter how small he was happy to help. Atsuo would have already placed a basket infront of him prepared but the one he carried over was one he retreived from home for a different purpose. As he picked what seemed seperate cloths from the lines no way could be told why some cloths were put in a different basket there was much room for it all to fit in one but never the less it was done. Wants the dryed washing as properly folded and put in the basket he picked it up to venture inside his home sliding open his rather luxery japanese style door. The faint voices of his parent greeting hm would seem normal like any other happy family. Atsuo placed his basket down inside his home saying his goodbyes ect. Atsuo then whent back to his garden and picked up the basket with seperate cloths in it venturing away from his home. He was so bright and awake as if he had time to wake up seeming to have risen early in the morning. He walked down the main section of the village were all the houses were clumped together not like the independant house his family are lucky to own. Atsuo took a breif stop as the owner of a home was waiting for him just outside greeting him with a smile. Atsuo handed over the basket with a smile of his own as the basket was taken of him he would gently bow and lower down before walking away. The owner of the house seemed to have known him already also knowing he does not speak much but his intentions are for good without a fact. He was pretty well known more known to the olderly for his helping hand and daily routines of doing others jobs which would be a struggle for them. His shift was over of helpful deeds and with the unhanding of the basket he was able to continue with this purpose day. He was not stupid even from the minuite he woke up the plans in his head would be written. He walks along the dirt road calm and taking his time almost near the meeting zone already seeing one other there. Atsuo's pure white eyes symbolises his Kekki Genki which remains unactive simply always symbolised and proudly so of his blood line. As he approached the male that would seem impaitently waiting Atsuo offered him a calm smile, the rest would be awkward as Atsuo would always wait until he is spoken to in order for Atsuo to actually have an idea what words should come out of his mouth. The twelve year old member of the Hyuga although small in structure would never slouch always would stand tall and proud of who he is and what he will try and accomplish to be. This silence would be easily bearable by the Hyuga child as he took this time of standing still and waiting to gently breath and enjoy the calm atmosphere. His clothing would seem weightless and they was exactly that his shoes were simple ninja trainning sandals and his shins would only have a standard small block of metal upon them to protect his shins. His Hakamo troussers would be comfortable and warm loose for no tension whilst breathing and his top skin bare and able to enjoy the breeze. He was not ashamed by how he dressed only prefures this and any chance Atsup gets he always personalises things to his own tastes and preferables:: CastielCaion: -Castiel would arrive at the area with a slide through the dirt to a stop, He didnt have the ability currently to travel with the body flicker technique so he used pure speed to get to the current area. He looks to the area and jumps up to the underside of the area as he hung from the dirt platform and focused his chakra and used his Double headed decaptiation technique to pop out on the other side and stay unnoticed so that way he didnt distract any of the students. Anyone to pass the test were possible people to add to his own team as his students and he was very interested in. He looks around taking mental notes as he nods twords nobu knowing nobbu seen him. SkuraiHyuga: -Noticing both his partners have reached the target location to meet up in order to start the genin exam, he noticed one of them was somewhat armored and with sunglasses, a style Skurai just could not even comment on due to his own narcissist personality. He however was grateful that his other partner was Atsuo, a main branch family member like Skurai himself yet with such a different personality to his own. Skurai looked at him, waved and smiled politely. “So, we are supposed to meet sensei at the training grounds. Any idea how to get there?” he asked in calm yet natural way, letting his hair flow with the wind.- DarkKeyome: -He looked upon the other guys, he frowned his hands deep within his pockets as he past by the two males. He didn’t take much notice to the two boys, and he already seemed abit annoyed. “ Blah, blah blah.. My Names Keyome Oda. But you can call me.....Lightning strike..” He said trying to sound like some kind of action hero in a movie. He slowly removed his sun glasses, rubbing the insides of it. His eyes a ocean blue. And his head was....bald... He looked upon the other two boys before he turned forward to the Forrest they were soon going to venture through. “ Hm, lets go north. Hit north hard, and keep moving until we hit something recognizable. “ He walked over to where he would see a compos, and a map. More than likely they were set there for them to use. He rose an eyebrow, and saw something that looked like a marker on the well designed map. “ Yeah, we have to get uh here? I guess?” he said with a bit of question I guess, turning to the other boys for approval. His muscular physique, was bit stern for his age, so his black shirt was a bit tight on his frame.- SkuraiHyuga: Uncertain to even talk with Keyome, he hesitated for a bit and thought to himself (Follow this beast? Hmm… Then again what could probably go wrong?) Skurai finally decided to follow Keyome’s lead and head north. Starting to run he could feel the sweat drops flow and drop to the ground. Thinking still if this would be a good idea, he wondered if Keyome could even read directions of the map. At this point it would be too unwise to head back to the village, so he would remain quiet and follow Keyome without saying a word to him. His hair flowing while running he could not help but feel great about it.